


Si no fueses comegordas...

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Esto no tiene sentido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Kun Agüero intenta subir el ánimo de Lionel, prestándole la lámpara de genio que tenía guardada, pero las cosas simplemente no salen como esperaba.</p><p>Un drabble algo crack que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace rato. En serio, esto no tiene sentido, no me maten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si no fueses comegordas...

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso desde ahora, esto es un fanfic crack, lo que significa que:  
> -No tiene nada de sentido (creo que lo dejé claro)  
> -Está mal redactado  
> -Ridiculizo a los personajes  
> -Exagero personalidades  
> Y muchas maldades más <3  
> No se quejen después c:

Lio miró fijamente al Kun Agüero. No estaba seguro por qué hacía tantas señas raras, parecía estar queriendo decirle algo. Y es que en medio del micro parecía un loco al que algo se le hubiese atorado en el medio de la garganta. Entonces, a Messi se le ocurrió algo horrible que podía estar pasando, con los ojos muy abiertos se acercó al asiento de su compañero.

-¡No me digas que te ahogaste intentando comerte a Karina!

Sergio lo miró con extrañeza ¿Qué pelotudez estaba diciendo? Decidió ignorar ese comentario, la lógica de Lionel no era la mejor.

-No, boludo, me acabo de acordar de una cosa, por eso te hice señales para que vinieses. No quiero que nadie más se entere- Comenzó a buscar en su mochila mientras seguía hablando- Yo quería usarlo por si Independiente Avellaneda volvía a descender, pero te veo tan desanimado que voy a ser bien grosso y te lo voy a prestar.

Con una sonrisa brillante, sacó por fin una lámpara polvorienta y oxidada. Miró al capitán de su equipo con expectación, pero no recibió ninguna reacción. 

-Sha sabés Lio, es una de esas lámparas mágicas que si las frotás sale un genio así re crack y te concede un deseo.

-¿De dónde concha sacaste esto?- El jugador del Barcelona se le quedó mirando con cara de estupefacción. Está bien, quizás él mismo no era exactamente listo, era algo idiota de hecho, pero no tanto como para creer en genios- Además ¿Para qué me serviría?

Pero el jugador del Manchester City no lo escuchó, estaba muy ocupado frotando la lámpara. Tan metido estaba en la faena que no notó que Gago se acercaba.

-¿Qué tienen ahí? ¿Comida? ¿Son Garotos? ¡Conviden, forros!- Dijo Gago con desesperación- Sabella no me deja comer.

-Calmate, Fer- Apareció Rojo por atrás- Ya te comiste todos los postres que traíamos.

-Es todo culpa de Sabella.

-Estás re bueno y re lindo aunque comas, amor- Le sonrío Marcos con ternura antes de llevárselo de la mano, desde el fondo del micro lo escucharon decir una última cosa antes de desaparecer- Sabella no te dejará comer Chocolates, pero si querés podés comerme esta <3

Volver a Argentina no era fácil, menos cuando todos en el equipo parecían haberse vuelto más putos que antes.

-Te lo juro, Schweinsteiger la chupa mejor que cualquier mina a la que me haya cogido- Contaba con alegría Mascherano- Lo malo es que a cambio le prometí que los dejaría ganar. De otra manera les hubiésemos hecho el re orto. Osea, soy Masche, te gano Masterchef con un choripan.

El Kun Agüero hizo un esfuerzo increíble para dejar de escuchar todas las mariconadas que escuchaba alrededor suyo, concentrándose en seguir frotando la lámpara. A Lionel no se le hizo tan difícil, ya que se había quedado colgado con la mirada fija en la ventana mientras una mosca se chocaba repetidamente contra su ojo.

-Puta madre.

-¿Qué pasó pa, Sergio?- Messi salió de su ensimismamiento para fijarse en lo que le pasaba al otro.

-Es que- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del chico ‘’Se fuerte, Sergio, se fuerte’’ pensó- yo estaba seguro de que el genio iba a salir de una y vos iba a poder desear que hubiésemos ganado la final, para cerrarle el orto a los alemanes culiados esos y a todos los demás putos que se la re comen.

-Ahh- Lionel suspiró. Le había metido el dedo en la llaga, otra vez. El haber perdido la oportunidad de su vida no era algo fácil de asimilar, menos si se lo seguían recordando constantemente. Miró a los ojos del chico que tanto se preocupaba por él, y dentro suyo estuvo seguro de una cosa- Igual, no hubiese deseado eso.

El Kun lo miró como si tuviese retraso ¿A qué se refería?

-Y entonces ¿Qué desearías?

-Pues- Messi intentó pensar, le estaba costando, no era algo que solía hacer a menudo- Si pudiese desear una cosa, desearía que no fueses tan comegordas, así me darías bola a mí. Osea, primero Giannina, y después Karina.

-Pero Giannina no era…

-COMEGORDAS te dije, osea ¿Has visto a Karina? Cada vez que pasa en frente de la tele te debés perder un capítulo completo.

-Bueno, tampoco es taaaan gorda…

-Es tan gorda que cuando usa una remera Lacoste, el cocodrilo tiene que ser tamaño real. Vos te merecés algo mejor, a alguien que no sea una gorda fan resentida come Patty.

-Igual tenele un poquito de respeto, es mi novia…

-Estás con ella sólo porque sos un cumbiero del orto, y Karina es una gorda despechada que canta cumbia. Yo canto mejor cumbia que ella, Kun, escuchame- Sacó un rallador de queso y comenzó a rasquetearlo- Laura, siempre cuando bailas a ti se te ve la tanga, y de lo rápida que sos (puta)…

-Aww- El jugador del Manchester se enterneció- Ya fue, cojamos- Le dijo mientras le metía la lengua.

Y culearon toda la noche <3


End file.
